


Put On Your Red Shoes

by Neon_Opal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Dancing, David Bowie - Freeform, Gen, Guitars, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quintuple Drabble, Shoes, Spells & Enchantments, Weirdness, because I said so, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a huge party at Mafoy Manor for Draco's birtyday Everyone who is anyone is in attendence...and for some reason Luna and the Weasley twins where put in charge of the cake, Hermoinie's shoes are hurting her feet...what could go wrong? really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On Your Red Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from NaNo writing to (I hope) clear my head of cobwebs on that so I looked up a prompt...it contained- A guitar, a really unique cake, a red shoe ...which also got me thinking of that David Bowie classic. So with out much thinking or polish and hoping I caught all the typos and you get a wee laugh at least...  
> Don't own- make no money- blah, blah, blah...

~*~

It was Draco’s 16th birthday and Malfoy Manor was swarming with guests. The typical wizard world assortment but it seemed even more bizarre than usual, maybe because there was a full moon? The Malfoy’s had invited simply everyone, even ones you would think Draco and his parents Lucius and Narcissa didn’t like. The whole lot of them from Gryffindor like, Harry, Ron, and Nevil. There were the usual Slytherin henchmen like Crabbe and Goyle and Blasé. Cute girls, of course, like Lavender, Parvati, Pansy and Ginny even. Teachers from McGonagall to Dumbledore to Flintwick to Madam Hootch who, she must admit looked quite nice when turned out for a party. Hermione slipped off her spiked heeled shoes under the table. They had been pinching her toes and she contemplated the cake. Who had put the job of doing it to the odd combination of Luna Lovegood and the Weasley twins anyway? She wasn’t sure what would happen when they ate it or even cut it for that matter. Draco sauntered by and broke off one of the spired orange decorations that stuck out in all directions like fireworks and Christmas cracker streamers in motion; he had his new electric guitar slung over his back. Only Hermione seemed to notice a small puff of smoke curling out of the crack it left, neither saw the small crumbs that fell into her discarded shoes. 

 

Draco turned back to her and said suddenly, “Dance with me Hermione.” Not really a question, just holding out his hand like she’d accept. Had someone spiked the punch with fire whisky or worse? No doubt, if he wanted her to dance. David Bowie was singing “Let’s Dance” which was weird in itself to hear at a wizard’s birthday party. Was Draco fancying himself as the new wizard David Bowie? Is that why he’s asked for the guitar? 

 

“I can’t find my shoes.” She said, because in truth she’d tried to find them seconds ago if only to make her escape in the opposite direction from the blond boy but they were gone. He didn’t seem to hear and pulled her up from the chair and twirled her out to the dance floor, When they got there and started to dance Draco looked as if he’s been the one doing the twirling. He looked a bit queasy. Then things happened in quick succession…

 

Draco puked on her bare feet, she screamed, the cake exploded with a huge flash and bang! Fireworks, butterflies going in all direction along with icing shards and cake splatter everywhere! It seemed to have 10x's more mass than a cake even that size should have. People and furnishings where covered in green goop as fizzing sparklers in a multitude of colors dazzled their eyes through the haze of purple smoke. When everything cleared enough to see…

 

There was Professor Snape in the fallout sitting on the table where the cake had been wearing one of his own boots and trying on one of Hermione’s shiny red heals, but where ever had the other one gotten to? There was a final unexpected crack from across the room, all heads turned again, and there was the still somewhat mentally unstable Gildaroy Lockheart in a golden tea gown wearing the other red stiletto with it pointed out in front of him like a ballerina, his other foot was bare.

 

“Severus” he called spying the other man on the table, “We must be the perfect match!”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~  
> and doom is upon us I saw a meem this morning that fed into the weird ending of this today...there will be short a sequil at some point


End file.
